22 Września 2007
TVP 1 05:55 Warto kochać - odc. 76; serial TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 22 września; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Warszawa Singera - Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej; reportaż 08:35 Sąsiedzi - Malowanie 31 (Malovanie); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1982) 08:45 Nowy Testament - Jan Chrzciciel, odc. 3 (John the Baptist, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 09:15 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:45 Siódme niebo, ser. VII - Zatrąb, Gabrielle, odc. 7; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 10:30 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - odc. 2 Warzywa strączkowe; program dla dzieci 10:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 131 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:35 Zwierzęta świata - Instynkt macierzyński - odc. 3/4 (Untamed Earth. The Mother Of All Instincts) - txt str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 12:05 Podróżnik - Langkawi 12:25 Dotknij życia - Nieprzeterminowani; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Szkoła bezpiecznej jazdy Jedynki ; magazyn 13:25 Dom otwarty; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 15:00 Przebojowa noc 15:45 Sąsiedzi - Ach, Londyn!; serial komediowy TVP 16:15 Tajemnice Watykanu - odc. 2 "Papiescy elektorzy" - txt str. 777; serial dokumentalny 16:45 Przebojowa noc - kulisy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Przebojowa noc - kulisy 17:25 Śmiechu warte ; program rozrywkowy 17:50 Faceci do wzięcia - W zdrowym ciele; serial TVP 18:20 Serwis TV - program satyryczny 18:50 Przebojowa noc - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda - Pingwin Kaczora Donalda, odc. 24; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1982) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Legalna blondynka 2; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:00 Przebojowa noc ; program rozrywkowy 22:50 Przebojowa noc ; program rozrywkowy 23:40 Męska rzecz... - Sprzedawca śmierci; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Porwanie; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1996) 03:15 Doris Duke, wybranka fortuny cz. 1; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 04:40 Był taki dzień - 22 września; felieton 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:30 Sennik polski; felieton 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 3; serial TVP 06:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:00 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 514; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09:30, 10:30 i Pogoda: 9:00, 10:05 10:35 Kampania społeczna "Być mamą w pracy" 10:50 Dzieci z anoreksją - txt str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 299 Przypadek metafizyczny; serial TVP 12:45 Ujarzmić "Koty"; film dokumentalny 13:25 Święta wojna - (274) Hostel; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - txt str. 777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 880 Zaręczyny w centrum świata; telenowela TVP 15:05 Smaczne Go!; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Lekkoatletyka - Finał Grand Prix - Stuttgart 17:20 Siatkówka Kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Czechy - Polska 19:05 Hity na czasie - Zielona Góra 2007; program muzyczny 19:55 IX Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2007 "Dwójki, pary, duety" (3); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:45 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 1/24 (My Name is Earl - pilot); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 21:15 Słowo na niedzielę 21:30 Panorama 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Sport Telegram 22:05 XXXII Festiwal Polskich Filmów Fabularnych w Gdyni (uroczystość galowa) 23:40 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Domena zła; film science fiction kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Wielka Brytania, USA (2002) 01:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Więzienne piekło; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2002) 03:20 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:11 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:41 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:18 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:42 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Historia nie kończy się nigdy!; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:01 Etniczne klimaty - Etniczne Klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:51 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:04 Zagrożenia na talerzu - odc. 1 (Is it Safe to eat?); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:51 Pogoda; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:01 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 17:16 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:57 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:01 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:42 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Żużel - Grand Prix - Słowenii 2007 (Grand Prix - Słowenii 2007) kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); STEREO 00:23 30 minut ekstra; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:49 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:03 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Kurier; STEREO 02:45 Pogoda; STEREO 02:48 Europa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:14 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 910; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 911; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 912; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 913; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 914; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:35 Porozmawiaj z Haliną (3); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Tajemnica Sagali - Pojedynek magów odc. 9 (Tajemnica Sagali); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zwierzowiec - Adopcja w świecie zwierząt odc. 76; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Islam afrykański odc. 13; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Duże dzieci - (73); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 867* - Burzliwe pertraktacje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Czarnomorski smak (190); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 III Zjazd Polonii i Polaków z Zagranicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 52; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 291 Wielka wyprawa; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Frederic Danielczak ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:10 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Zwierzęta Eulalii; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 III Zjazd Polonii i Polaków z Zagranicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Niech żyje cesarz i jeszcze kilka innych osób odc.1; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 III Zjazd Polonii i Polaków z Zagranicy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Concordia, czyli polskie centrum w Westerwaldzie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 497; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - odc. 2 - Nie możesz być (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 3* - Ksiądz z inicjatywą; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Przebojowa noc (skrót) - Przebojowa noc (skrót 2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Pornografia (Pornografia) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Sandra Samos, Kazimierz Mazur, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Duże dzieci - (73); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 497; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - odc. 2 - Nie możesz być (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 3* - Ksiądz z inicjatywą; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Concordia, czyli polskie centrum w Westerwaldzie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 52; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 867* - Burzliwe pertraktacje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Pornografia (Pornografia) 112'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2003); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Ferency, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Sandra Samos, Kazimierz Mazur, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 Polsat 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (501) - serial obyczajowy 06:35 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07:05 Power Rangers (504) - serial science fiction 07:30 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08:00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (22) - serial sensacyjny 09:00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (261): Ciężki los scenarzysty - serial komediowy 10:30 Krótkie spięcie 2 - komedia science fiction 12:45 Czarodziejki (67) - serial obyczajowy 13:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Daleko od noszy (126): Trzech młodych studentów - serial komediowy 15:45 Tylko miłość (2) - serial obyczajowy 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 17:45 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Mamuśki (20) - serial komediowy 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:30 Zakładnik - thriller 00:30 Boks: Gala grupy Hammer KnockOut Promotion w Bytomiu 02:00 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 06:15 Telesklep 08:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10:55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Sopot Festival 2007: Gorączka niedzielnej nocy - koncert 14:25 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 16:15 You can dance - po prostu tańcz - program rozrywkowy 17:20 Siłacze - Strongman - Superseria - program rozrywkowy 18:30 Trzy po trzy - numery z kwatery - serial komediowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Sport - program informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Niania: Moje perły - serial komediowy 20:35 Kryminalni: Białe tango - serial kryminalny 21:40 Od kołyski aż po grób - film sensacyjny 23:45 Cyborg - film science fiction 01:30 Telesklep 01:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVN 7 07:45 Wyścig po kasę 08:55 Zakochaj mnie - program rozrywkowy 09:30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - serial obyczajowy 10:35 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - serial obyczajowy 11:35 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy 12:10 Nie ma jak u teściów - serial komediowy 12:45 Jak uratowano Dziki Zachód - film familijny 14:45 Na osi - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:20 Patrol - serial sensacyjny 16:20 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 17:25 Rocky i Łoś Superktoś - komedia przygodowa 19:10 Kochane kłopoty - serial obyczajowy 20:10 Jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwi tetrycy - komedia 22:15 Nieuchwytny cel - film sensacyjny 00:15 Bombonierka 01:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny TV 4 05:50 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Nikon 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 07:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 07:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 09:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 09:30 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 10:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 11:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 12:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13:00 Robin i Marian - film przygodowy 15:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka 16:50 Science fiction zmienia życie: Terminator - film dokumentalny 18:00 Zamieńmy się żonami w Ameryce: Lawson / Fuentes - reality show 19:00 Zamiana Żon - reality show 20:05 Co kryje prawda - thriller 22:50 Obietnica - dramat kryminalny 01:25 Tajny projekt - film sensacyjny 03:10 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:40 Macy Gray - "On How Life Is" - koncert 04:35 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 07:00 Pogoda 07:05 Telezakupy 09:20 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki - program sportowy 09:50 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:15 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial animowany 10:40 Pogoda 10:50 Finanse Niuanse - magazyn 11:25 Australijski patrol - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Buon Appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 12:50 Akwanauci - serial dokumentalny 13:20 Biały słoń - film przygodowy 15:05 Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa "Mulatka" - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Pan Percival - film familijny 18:00 Fortuna albo miłość - komedia romantyczna 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Co się przydarzyło Haroldowi S.? - komedia 21:55 Pogoda 22:05 Oblicza zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy 23:35 Punkt G - serial komediowy 00:10 Historia O - film erotyczny 02:05 Najgorszy seks w życiu - serial komediowy 03:30 Rybia nocka Hallmark Channel 06:00 Ucieczka z kanionu Wildcat - film przygodowy, USA 1998 08:00 Wędrówki w czasie - film sf, USA 1999 10:00 Co niesie życie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 12:00 Wędrówki w czasie - film sf, USA 1999 14:00 Co niesie życie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 16:00 O Osmondach inaczej - film biograficzny, USA 2001 18:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1999 20:00 Droga Augusty - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 2006 22:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a (1) - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania/USA 1987 00:00 Akt skruchy - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 02:00 Za wcześnie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 04:00 Ucieczka z kanionu Wildcat - film przygodowy, USA 1998 Canal + 07:10 Łapu capu 07:25 Zakochany anioł - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2005 09:05 Klucze do domu - film obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja/Niemcy 2004 11:00 Hot Shots! - komedia, USA 1991 12:30 Aktualności filmowe 13:05 Ikonoklaści Ford i Koons - film dokumentalny 14:05 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (5) - serial dokumentalny 14:35 Aeon Flux - film sf, USA 2005 16:10 Genesis - film dokumentalny 17:30 Garfield II - film dla młodzieży, USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 19:00 Grand Prix Słowenii w Krsku - żużel 22:40 Prognoza na życie - komediodramat, USA 2005 00:30 Shaft - film sensacyjny, Niemcy/USA 2000 02:15 Hooligans - dramat obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 2005 04:05 Czterej bracia - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 05:55 Fletch żyje - komedia kryminalna, USA 1989 Canal + Film 07:00 Niania - komedia, USA 2005 08:40 Moby i jego historia - film dokumentalny 09:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 (18/22) - serial komediowy, USA 2006 10:05 Łapu capu 10:15 Eureka (4) - serial sf, USA 2006 11:00 Bibliotekarz Powrót do kopalni króla Salomona - film przygodowy, USA 2006 12:30 Poirot zagadka "Błękitnego Ekspresu" - film kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 14:05 Deser: Braterstwo - film krótkometrażowy 14:30 Tristan i Izolda - melodramat, Niemcy/Wlk. Bryt./USA/Czechy 2006 16:35 No to pięknie! - komedia romantyczna, Francja/Belgia 2005 18:25 Robbie Williams A Close Encounter - koncert 20:00 Biznes - film sensacyjny, Wielka Brytania 2005 21:35 Komedia romantyczna - komedia, USA 2006 23:00 Underworld: Evolution - film fantastyczny, USA 2006 00:45 Wzgórza mają oczy - horror, USA 2006 02:30 Komornicy - komedia, USA 1984 04:00 Medium - horror, Polska 1985 05:30 Strażnik Teksasu Próba ognia - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 HBO 06:00 Moja bar micwa - komedia, USA 2006 07:45 Między niebem a ziemią - komedia romantyczna, USA 1987 09:25 Prawda i inne kłamstwa - komedia romantyczna, Hiszpania 2004 10:55 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 11:30 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia, Wielka Brytania 2004 13:10 Kylie: Showgirl Homecoming - koncert 14:10 Rocketman - komedia, USA 1997 15:45 Wyznania panny młodej - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 17:15 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna, Wielka Brytania/Hiszpania 2004 18:40 Moja bar micwa - komedia, USA 2006 20:10 Premiera: Capote - film biograficzny, Kanada/USA 2005 22:00 Premiera: Punk's not dead - film dokumentalny 23:40 Śpiewający detektyw - komedia muzyczna, USA 2003 01:30 Piękny bokser - dramat obyczajowy, Tajlandia 2003 03:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 03:55 Yamakasi II: Synowie wiatru - film sensacyjny, Francja/Hiszpania/W. Brytania 2004 05:25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy Cinemax 06:00 Matka - komediodramat 07:45 Witamy w Hollywood - komedia 09:10 Ostatni poci±g - komedia przygodowa 10:40 Pie¶ń Carli - dramat obyczajowy 12:45 Jazzowe Imperium - komedia 14:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Jessica Alba, Paul Walker - magazyn filmowy 14:50 Moja Sarah - film obyczajowy 16:35 Horrorbus - horror 18:15 Matka - komediodramat 20:00 Sobotnia premiera Polowanie na Eagle One - film sensacyjny 21:30 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola - magazyn filmowy 22:00 Zakazany owoc Dobrzy, brzydcy, namiętni - komedia erotyczna 23:20 Dwóch twardzieli - komedia kryminalna 01:00 Presidio - film kryminalny 02:35 Wojownicy - film sensacyjny 04:10 Syn ducha - thriller AXN 07.00 Szczury wodne (odc. 14) serial kryminalny wyk. Peter Bensley, Toni Scanlan, Brett Partridge, Jay Laga'aia 08.00 Szczury wodne (odc. 15) serial kryminalny wyk. Peter Bensley, Toni Scanlan, Brett Partridge, Jay Laga'aia 09.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 5) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 10.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 6) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 11.00 Raven 2 (odc. 8) serial sensacyjny wyk. Jeffrey Meek, Andy Bumatai, Lee Majors 12.00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (odc. 5) serial kryminalny wyk. Lucy Bell, Peter Mochrie, Geoff Morrell, Glenda Linscott 13.00 Szczury wodne (odc. 14) serial kryminalny wyk. Peter Bensley, Toni Scanlan, Brett Partridge, Jay Laga'aia 14.00 Szczury wodne (odc. 15) serial kryminalny wyk. Peter Bensley, Toni Scanlan, Brett Partridge, Jay Laga'aia 15.00 Raven 2 (odc. 8) serial sensacyjny wyk. Jeffrey Meek, Andy Bumatai, Lee Majors 16.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 5) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 17.00 V.I.P. 3 (odc. 6) serial sensacyjny reż. J.F. Lawton, wyk. Pamela Anderson, Molly Culver, Shaun Baker, Natalie Raitano 18.00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (odc. 5) serial kryminalny wyk. Lucy Bell, Peter Mochrie, Geoff Morrell, Glenda Linscott 19.00 Raven 2 (odc. 10) serial sensacyjny wyk. Jeffrey Meek, Andy Bumatai, Lee Majors 20.00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 (odc. 7) serial sensacyjny reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, wyk. Jemima Rooper, Christina Cole, Michael Fassbender, Colin Salmon 21.00 Medium 2 (odc. 22) serial kryminalny wyk. Sofia Vassilieva, Patricia Arquette, Miguel Sandoval, Jake Weber 22.00 Poszukiwani (odc. 16) serial kryminalny wyk. Caterina Scorsone, Vivica A. Fox, Mark Consuelos, Justin Louis 23.00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 (odc. 1) serial sensacyjny wyk. Jennifer Garner, Ron Rifkin, Victor Garber, Kevin Weisman 00.00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 (odc. 2) serial sensacyjny wyk. Jennifer Garner, Ron Rifkin, Victor Garber, Kevin Weisman 01.00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 (odc. 3) serial sensacyjny wyk. Jennifer Garner, Ron Rifkin, Victor Garber, Kevin Weisman 02.00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 (odc. 4) serial sensacyjny wyk. Jennifer Garner, Ron Rifkin, Victor Garber, Kevin Weisman 03.00 Agentka o stu twarzach 3 (odc. 5) serial sensacyjny wyk. Jennifer Garner, Ron Rifkin, Victor Garber, Kevin Weisman 04.00 Hex: Klątwa upadłych aniołów 2 (odc. 7) serial sensacyjny reż. Brian Grant, Beth Goddard, wyk. Jemima Rooper, Christina Cole, Michael Fassbender, Colin Salmon Eurosport 2 07.30 Wiadomości poranne program informacyjny 10.00 Eurosport Buzz magazyn sportowy 10.30 Eurogole Weekend magazyn piłkarski 11.00 Piłka nożna - Puchar UEFA: Mecz 1. rundy 12.00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Japonii kwalifikacje w klasie MotoGP 12.45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 13.00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA w Pekinie: Mecz półfinałowy 14.45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Grand Prix Japonii kwalifikacje w klasie MotoGP 16.00 Sport motorowy - FIA World Touring Car Championship wyścig w Brands Hatch 16.45 Sport motorowy - FIA GT Championship 1. wyścig w Brands Hatch 17.30 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Superpuchar Rumunii: Mecz półfinałowy 19.00 Sporty ekstremalne - Zawody w USA 20.00 Sporty ekstremalne - Zawody w USA 21.30 Narciarstwo dowolne 23.00 Surfing - Zawody WCT w Hossegor 23.15 Wiadomości wieczorne program informacyjny 23.30 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Superpuchar Rumunii: Mecz półfinałowy 00.15 Wiadomości weekendowe program informacyjny 00.30 Wiadomości weekendowe program informacyjny 00.45 Surfing - Zawody WCT w Hossegor 01.00 Wiadomości weekendowe program informacyjny 01.45 Surfing - Zawody WCT w Hossegor 02.00 Wiadomości weekendowe program informacyjny 03.45 Surfing - Zawody WCT w Hossegor 04.00 Wiadomości weekendowe program informacyjny 04.45 Surfing - Zawody WCT w Hossegor 05.00 Wiadomości weekendowe program informacyjny 05.45 Surfing - Zawody WCT w Hossegor ESPN Classic Sport 06.00 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Przełamując bariery 06.30 Polscy olimpijczycy 07.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "półfinał z 2003 roku" - Anglia 08.00 Droga do Aten - Matthew Pinsent 08.30 Droga do Aten - Paula Radcliffe 09.00 Wspaniałe sportowe pojedynki - Rugby: All Blacks - Srpingboks 10.00 Dawka adrenaliny - Brytyjski Ironman - triatlon na Exmoor 10.30 Dawka adrenaliny - Zawody triatlonowe Ironman UK w Sherbourne 11.00 Mistrzostwa świata Strongman z 2002 roku (odc. 3) 11.30 Mistrzostwa świata Strongman z 2002 roku (odc. 4) 12.00 Ponadczasowe - Ujeżdżanie byków i mistrzostwa w saneczkarstwie 12.30 Ponadczasowe - Drużyna LA Derby Dolls i niezwykły piłkarz 13.00 European Poker Tour (odc. 12) 14.00 Turniej tenisowy - Wimbledon: Oficjalny film z 1995 roku 15.00 Tenis - Australian Open - "finał mężczyzn z 1993 roku": Jim Courier - Stefan Edberg 16.00 Mistrzostwa świata Strongman z 2002 roku (odc. 5) 16.30 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Wielkie emocje 17.00 Najwspanialsze momenty igrzysk olimpijskich - Bijąc rekord 17.30 Gillette - świat sportu (odc. 38) 18.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "półfinał mężczyzn z 2005 roku" - Niemcy 19.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "półfinał mężczyzn z 2005 roku" - Grecja 20.00 Finał Pucharu Europy z 1968 roku: Manchester United - Benfica Lizbona 21.00 Jari Litmanen film dokumentalny 22.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "finał z 1995 roku" - RPA 23.00 Puchar Świata w rugby -"mecz 1. rundy z 1999 roku" - RPA - Szkocja 00.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "półfinał mężczyzn z 2005 roku" - Niemcy 01.00 Mistrzostwa Europy w koszykówce - "półfinał mężczyzn z 2005 roku" - Grecja 02.00 Puchar Świata w rugby - "finał z 1995 roku" - RPA 03.00 Puchar Świata w rugby -"mecz 1. rundy z 1999 roku" - RPA - Szkocja 04.00 Finał Pucharu Europy z 1968 roku: Manchester United - Benfica Lizbona 05.00 Jari Litmanen film dokumentalny Discovery Travel & Living 06.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny serial dokumentalny 06.50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (odc. 12) serial dokumentalny 07.15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania serial dokumentalny 07.40 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro serial dokumentalny 08.05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 08.30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 09.00 Wielkie projekty (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 09.55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way serial dokumentalny 10.50 World Café - Azja: Bali serial dokumentalny 11.15 World Café - Azja: Hanoi serial dokumentalny 11.45 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny serial dokumentalny 12.40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (odc. 12) serial dokumentalny 13.05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania serial dokumentalny 13.35 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro serial dokumentalny 14.05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 14.30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 15.00 Wielkie projekty (odc. 2) serial dokumentalny 15.55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Oregon - Plumeria Way serial dokumentalny 16.50 World Café - Azja: Bali serial dokumentalny 17.15 World Café - Azja: Hanoi serial dokumentalny 17.45 Nowi odkrywcy: Filipiny serial dokumentalny 18.40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (odc. 12) serial dokumentalny 19.05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania serial dokumentalny 19.35 Hotele dla dwojga: Rio de Janeiro serial dokumentalny 20.05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 20.30 Święto smakoszy - Kanada (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 21.00 Królowie koktajli: Miami serial dokumentalny 21.25 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon serial dokumentalny 21.55 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Kuala Lumpur serial dokumentalny 22.45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (odc. 6) serial dokumentalny 23.35 Wyszukane smaki: Woda serial dokumentalny 00.00 Hotele dla dwojga: Florencja serial dokumentalny 00.30 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Marrakesz serial dokumentalny 01.00 Targ kulinarnych cudów: Essaouira serial dokumentalny 01.30 Luksusowe rezydencje: Zabawki dla dużych chłopców serial dokumentalny 02.00 Niezwykłe wyzwania: Tybet serial dokumentalny 03.00 Królowie koktajli: Miami serial dokumentalny 03.30 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Wielka Brytania - Lord i Lady Carnarvon serial dokumentalny 04.00 Nowi odkrywcy: Zrozumieć Kalahari serial dokumentalny 05.00 Przygoda z golfem: Dziesięć najlepszych pól golfowych na świecie serial dokumentalny 05.30 Przygoda z golfem: Dubaj serial dokumentalny Planete 06.15 Everest - człowiek i góra (odc. 5-ost.) serial dokumentalny 06.45 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Irlandzka ballada (odc. 1/10) serial dokumentalny 07.15 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: W drodze na Przylądek Północny (odc. 2/10) serial dokumentalny 07.45 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Dookoła Hiszpanii (odc. 3/10) serial dokumentalny 08.15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Czas snu i stworzenia świata (odc. 28-ost.) serial przyrodniczy 10.00 Samoloty trudnowykrywalne film dokumentalny 11.15 Premiera. Mała planeta - Chcę mieć nowy dom film dokumentalny 11.45 Słońce w nocy: Astronauta, bogactwo (odc. 14/15) serial dokumentalny 12.15 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Życie krok po kroku (odc. 25/28) serial przyrodniczy 13.50 Reflection film dokumentalny 15.20 Ushuaia, czyli oblicza Ziemi: Duch nomadów (odc. 24/28) serial przyrodniczy 16.55 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Statki (odc. 5/6) serial dokumentalny 17.50 Recepta na przetrwanie: Pogromcy chorób (odc. 1/6) serial dokumentalny 18.50 Loty nad Berlinem. Pierwsza bitwa zimnej wojny film dokumentalny 19.45 Pink Floyd. The Dark Side of the Moon film dokumentalny 20.45 Premiera. Portrety - Bajki szczura Finka film dokumentalny 22.10 Bhutan - Kraj Piorunowego Smoka film dokumentalny 23.10 Premiera. Seans Planete - Ciało na sprzedaż film dokumentalny 00.35 Muzyczny hard core film dokumentalny 01.55 Kim jesteśmy?: Narodziny ludzkiego umysłu (odc. 1/2) film dokumentalny 02.50 Z nurtem Dunaju: Budapeszt (odc. 8/13) serial dokumentalny 03.20 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Budapesztu do Vukovaru (odc. 9/13) serial dokumentalny 03.50 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Nowego Sadu do Żelaznych Wrót (odc. 10/13) serial dokumentalny Zone Reality 06.00 Miss Popularności serial dokumentalny 06.50 Miss Popularności serial dokumentalny 07.40 Wyścig ze śmiercią film dokumentalny 08.30 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 08.55 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 09.25 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 09.50 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 10.15 Miss Popularności serial dokumentalny 11.05 Miss Popularności serial dokumentalny 11.55 Wyścig ze śmiercią film dokumentalny 12.45 Kryminaliści serial dokumentalny 13.35 Diagnoza nieznana: Śmiertelna dawka serial dokumentalny 14.25 Kryminaliści serial dokumentalny 15.15 Diagnoza nieznana: Zabójczy lek serial dokumentalny 16.10 Kryminaliści serial dokumentalny 17.00 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 17.30 Zbrodnie w afekcie serial dokumentalny 18.00 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 18.30 Zbrodnie w afekcie serial dokumentalny 19.00 Na tropie zbrodni serial dokumentalny 20.00 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne serial dokumentalny 20.30 Zbrodnie w afekcie serial dokumentalny 21.00 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 21.30 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 22.00 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 22.30 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 23.00 Na tropie zbrodni serial dokumentalny 00.00 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne serial dokumentalny 00.25 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 00.50 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 01.15 Nieugięte serial dokumentalny 01.40 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 02.05 Nieugięte serial dokumentalny 02.30 Niebezpieczne ślicznotki serial dokumentalny 02.55 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 03.20 Zbrodnie w afekcie serial dokumentalny 03.45 Medycyna sądowa serial dokumentalny 04.10 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 04.35 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 05.00 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny 05.30 Oko za oko serial dokumentalny MTV Polska 06.00 Starter klipy na dobry początek dnia 09.00 Wzgórza Hollywood reality show 10.00 MTV Maxxx Hits notowanie 11.00 Supersłodkie urodziny balangi nastolatek 11.30 MTV w domu u... z wizytą u gwiazd 12.00 Popcorn magazyn filmowy 12.30 Mastermix program muzyczny 14.00 All Access za kulisami życia gwiazd 15.00 True Life cała prawda o młodzieży 16.00 MTV za kulisami teledysku: "Like I love you' Justina Timberlake'a jak się kręci teledyski 16.30 Date My Mom rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17.00 Państwo bardzo młodzi program o młodych parach narzeczeńskich 17.30 Pimp My Ride wszystko o tuningu 18.00 Dziewczyny z okładki w pogoni za karierą 18.30 Penetratorzy sekrety alkowy 19.00 Moja własna gwiazda show randkowe 19.30 Trick It Out tuning starych samochodów 20.00 Penetratorzy sekrety alkowy 20.30 Date My Mom rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 21.00 Najlepsze programy z europejskiej oferty MTV 21.30 All Access za kulisami życia gwiazd 22.00 Pimp My Ride wszystko o tuningu 23.00 Happy Tree Friends kreskówki dla niegrzecznych dzieciaków reż. Rhode Montijo, Kenn Navarro 23.30 South Park serial animowany dla dorosłych reż. Matt Stone, wyk. Trey Parker, Matt Stone, Isaac Hayes, Mona Marshall 00.00 Pięść mistrza Zen reality show 00.30 Miłość jest ślepa randki w ciemno 01.00 PartyZone klubowe rytmy 04.00 Don't kill the music nocna play-lista VIVA Polska 06.00 Planet VIVA najnowsze hity 09.00 Power lista 12.00 VIVA Hits Polska program muzyczny 13.00 Viva Movie magazyn filmowy 14.00 In & Out wiadomości ze świata show-biznesu 15.00 Parot gra SMS-owa 15.20 Chartsurfer SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 17.00 O co kaman? tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 18.00 Hajsometr 18.30 Kocha, nie kocha gra SMS-owa 19.00 Miesiąc z US5 - Big in America 2 (odc. 4) reality show 19.30 Planet VIVA najnowsze hity 20.00 Parot gra SMS-owa 20.30 Kocha, nie kocha gra SMS-owa 21.00 Club Charts lista przebojów 22.00 Personality teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 23.00 Łatwa kasa gra interaktywna 01.00 Nightrider nocne pasmo muzyczne Trace TV 07.00 Best Of Code 07.05 Rnb 07.35 Playlist 12.00 Best Of Code 12.05 Urban Hit 12.50 Focus 13.50 Playlist 15.00 Best Of Code 15.05 French Only 15.35 Playlist 16.00 Urban Hit 30 18.00 Playlist 19.00 Best Of Code 19.05 Africa 19.35 Playlist 21.00 Legend 22.00 Playlist 23.00 I Love My Mix 00.00 Best Of Code 00.05 Sound System 00.35 Playlist 01.00 Urban Hit 01.45 Playlist 04.00 Best Of Code 04.05 Playlist CNBC Europe 06.00 Mclaughlin group 06.30 Managing Asia 07.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 07.30 World Business 08.00 Business Arabia 08.30 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 09.00 Answers 09.30 Business Turkey 09.45 Business Russia 10.00 Teleshopping 10.30 Teleshopping 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 World Business 12.00 Managing Asia 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 13.30 Managing China 14.00 CNBC Sports 18.00 Mclaughlin group 18.30 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 19.00 Managing Asia 19.30 World Business 20.00 Mclaughlin group 20.30 World TV Report 21.00 The Tonight Show 21.45 Late Night 22.30 Managing Asia 23.00 Mclaughlin group 23.30 Wall Street Journal Report 00.00 Managing Asia 00.30 Business Turkey 00.45 Business Russia 01.00 Business Arabia 01.30 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów 02.00 Managing China 02.30 Mclaughlin group 03.00 Managing Asia 03.30 Business Arabia 04.00 Mclaughlin group 04.30 Managing China 05.30 Europe This Week magazyn reporterów Polsat Sport 06:45 Magazyn rowerowy 07:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Arkadiusza Gołasia 07:30 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz Chelsea Londyn - Rosenborg Trondheim 09:30 Piłka nożna Liga Mistrzów - mecz FC Barcelona - Olympique Lyon 11:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka - studio 12:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka - studio 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka 17:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Memoriał Zdzisława Ambroziaka - studio 19:00 Rugby Puchar Świata - mecz Anglia - Samoa 21:00 Boks Gala w Bytomiu 00:00 Sztuki walki Konfrontacje Sztuk Walki - Turniej eliminacyjny we Wrocławiu TVN 24 06:25 Serwis sportowy 06:30 Skrót filmowy 06:32 Serwis sportowy 06:40 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:40 Ostatnie piętro - magazyn ekonomiczny 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:40 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:40 Kronika tygodnia - magazyn 19:00 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:02 Supermeteo 00:10 Bilans tygodnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 00:30 Prognoza pogody 00:35 Serwis sportowy 00:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 01:00 Supermeteo 01:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:25 Serwis sportowy 01:30 Dzień po dniu - magazyn publicystyczny 01:55 Prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót filmowy 02:02 Supermeteo 02:10 Firma - magazyn 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 03:30 Supermeteo 03:40 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:05 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:00 Supermeteo 05:10 Horyzont - magazyn międzynarodowy TVN Turbo 06:00 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 07:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 09:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 09:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10:00 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 13:00 Wyścigowy poprawczak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 15:30 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 16:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 16:30 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 17:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 Zakup kontrolowany 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 20:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 20:30 Bez kompromisów - magazyn 21:00 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 21:30 Wyścigowy poprawczak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:30 Texas S.W.A.T. - magazyn 23:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 23:30 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Sparing - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 03:00 Jazda próbna - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 04:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 04:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn TV Puls 05:55 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Telezakupy 08:30 Ja, Klaudiusz: Szczęście głupca - serial historyczny odc. 10 reż. Herbert Wise, Wlk. Brytania 1976 09:30 Nie wszystko stracone - dramat obyczajowy reż. Marco Kreuzpaintner, wyk. David Rott, Mira Bartuschek, Hanno Koffler, Maggie Peren Niemcy 2003 11:30 Magazyn przyrodniczy 11:50 Szkolne obiady Jamiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 12:50 Wilcze echa - film przygodowy reż. Aleksander Ścibor-Rylski, wyk. Zbigniew Dobrzyński, Zdzisław Kuźniar, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel Polska 1968 14:50 Dzikun - film przygodowy reż. Andrzej Barszczyński, wyk. Dariusz Wiatrowski, Ryszard Kotys, Tadeusz Szymków, Jerzy Zygmunt Nowak Polska 1988 16:20 Bicz boży - komedia obyczajowa reż. Maria Kaniewska, wyk. Stanisław Mikulski, Pola Raksa, Barbara Drapińska, Leon Niemczyk Polska 1966 18:00 Szkolne obiady Jamiego - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/4 19:00 Bez pardonu 2: Zapłata - serial kryminalny odc. 22 USA 2000 20:00 Falcon Beach 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 21 reż. Bill Corcoran, USA/Kanada 2005 21:00 Falcon Beach 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 22 reż. Bill Corcoran, USA/Kanada 2005 22:00 Diagnoza: morderstwo: Moi czterej mężowie - serial kryminalny odc. 24 USA 1993 23:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 23:40 Bez pardonu 2: Zapłata - serial kryminalny odc. 22 ost. USA 2000 00:30 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 01:20 Magazyn przyrodniczy 01:40 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 02:20 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 02:50 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 03:20 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 03:50 Żebro Adama - program publicystyczny 04:20 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 05:00 Wolność Słowa - program religijny Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktajl bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 08:10 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 08:40 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pięć dni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 09:05 Dania w pół godziny: Późna kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 09:30 Delia na lato: Letni ogródek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 10:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 10:25 Para w kuchni: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 18 10:50 Na słodko 2: Wiórki kokosowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 11:15 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Sophie Grigson i Mike Robinson - magazyn kulinarny odc. 50 12:15 Para w kuchni 2: Jak nas uwieść - porady dla mężczyzn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 12:45 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Koktajl bar - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 12:55 Dania w pół godziny: Późna kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 46 13:20 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pięć dni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 34 13:45 Martha 2: Jason Biggs i Paul Walker - talk show odc. 15 14:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Kebapczety - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 15:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 3 15:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wielkie grillowanie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 16:15 Nagi szef: Ojciec chrzestny - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 18 16:45 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 5 17:30 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad wrześniowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 18:00 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Warzywa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 18:30 Przepis na sukces: Prawnik - cukiernik - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 18:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 19:20 Surfing po menu 4: Gisborne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/8 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Czekoladowe chrupki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:00 Grillowanie z Ainsleyem od A do Z: Afryka Południowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 20:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Wielkie grillowanie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 2 21:00 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 21:30 Sobota w kuchni: Reza Mahammad, Manju Malhi i Andy Varma - magazyn kulinarny odc. 49 22:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Argentynie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 22:35 Jedzenie a nastrój - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 1999 23:20 Kucharz Jamiego - serial dokumentalny 00:15 Szef kuchni!: Ach, te kobiety - serial komediowy odc. 16 Wlk. Brytania 1993 00:45 Przepis na sukces: Prawnik - cukiernik - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 01:10 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 5 01:55 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 02:20 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 02:50 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad wrześniowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 03:20 Jedzenie a nastrój - film dokumentalny wyk. USA 1999 04:05 Przepis na sukces: Prawnik - cukiernik - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 04:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 5 05:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 05:40 Słodki drań: Podwieczorek - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 Canal + Sport 07:00 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 07:40 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 08:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Legia Warszawa 10:15 1 na 1 - magazyn sportowy 10:35 Piłka nożna Serie A - magazyn ligi włoskiej 11:05 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 11:35 Koszykówka kobiet WNBA Action - magazyn sportowy 12:05 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 12:35 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 13:15 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 13:35 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Kolporter Korona Kielce - Legia Warszawa 15:55 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Liverpool - Birmingham City 18:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 18:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Ruch Chorzów 20:25 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - AC Parma 22:30 Piłka nożna Liga+ - magazyn ligi polskiej 00:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 01:50 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 02:05 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Lech Poznań - Ruch Chorzów 04:15 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 04:45 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - AC Parma HBO 2 06:00 Powrót na Zieloną Wyspę - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tom Collins, wyk. Jason Hughes, Michael Sheen, Angeline Ball, Douglas Henshall Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2005 07:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 07:55 Zakochane święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Neri Parenti, wyk. Massimo Boldi, Christian De Sica, Danny DeVito, Anna Maria Barbera Włochy 2004 09:40 Tata i jego czwórka - komedia reż. Claus Bjerre, wyk. Niels Olsen, Kathrine Bremerskov Kaysen, Jakob Wilhjelm Poulsen, Kasper Ruwai Berg Kesje Dania 2005 11:10 Sezon rezerwowych - komedia reż. Howard Deutch, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Gene Hackman, Brooke Langton, Orlando Jones USA 2000 13:05 Bobby - najwierniejszy z psów - film familijny reż. John Henderson, wyk. Oliver Golding, James Cosmo, Gina McKee, Christopher Lee Wlk. Brytania 2005 14:50 Przygoda na Antarktydzie - film przygodowy reż. Frank Marshall, wyk. Paul Walker, Bruce Greenwood, Jason Biggs, Moon Bloodgood USA 2006 16:50 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka - komedia przygodowa reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightley, Bill Nighy USA 2006 19:15 Firewall - thriller reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Harrison Ford, Paul Bettany, Virginia Madsen, Carly Schroeder USA/Australia 2006 21:00 PitBull - film kryminalny reż. Patryk Vega, wyk. Marcin Dorociński, Krzysztof Stroiński, Janusz Gajos, Weronika Rosati Polska 2005 22:40 Syriana - thriller reż. Stephen Gaghan, wyk. Kayvan Novak, George Clooney, Amr Waked, Christopher Plummer USA 2005 00:45 Deadwood 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Edward Bianchi, USA 2005 01:40 Płotka - thriller reż. Rowan Woods, wyk. Cate Blanchett, Sam Neill, Hugo Weaving, Martin Henderson Australia 2005 03:35 Przeklęta - horror reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Christina Ricci, Jesse Eisenberg, Portia de Rossi, Shannon Elizabeth USA/Niemcy 2005 05:10 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy HBO Comedy 10:00 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 11:35 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Amy Smart, Anna Faris, Chris Klein Niemcy/USA/Kanada 2005 13:10 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 14:50 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 14 USA 2006 15:15 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna reż. Jeff Oppenheim, wyk. Anthony Michael Hall, Marlo Marron, Ivan Martin, Lord Jamar USA 2005 16:50 Zostańmy przyjaciółmi - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Ryan Reynolds, Amy Smart, Anna Faris, Chris Klein Niemcy/USA/Kanada 2005 18:25 Dziedzic maski - komedia przygodowa reż. Lawrence Guterman, wyk. Jamie Kennedy, Alan Cumming, Bob Hoskins, Traylor Howard USA/Niemcy 2005 20:05 Deuce Bigalow: Boski żigolo w Europie - komedia reż. Mike Bigelow, wyk. Rob Schneider, Eddie Griffin, Jeroen Krabbé, Til Schweiger USA 2005 21:30 Premiera Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 188 22:00 Premiera Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 15 USA 2006 22:30 Anonimowi Krwiopijcy - komedia reż. Michael Keller, wyk. Paul Popowich, Judith Scott, Michael Madsen, Neil D'Monte USA 2003 00:05 Rycerz pierwszej damy - komediodramat reż. Hugh Wilson, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Shirley MacLaine, Austin Pendleton, Edward Albert USA 1994 01:40 Na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 188 02:15 Nasza klasa - serial komediowy odc. 15 USA 2006 Cinemax 2 06:00 Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów - komedia romantyczna reż. Jay Sandrich, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Charles Grodin, Robert Guillaume USA 1980 07:40 Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Brian Cox, Julia Stiles USA/ Niemcy 2004 09:30 Rzut karny - komedia reż. Roberto Santiago, wyk. Fernando Tejero, María Botto, Marta Larralde, Carlos Kaniowsky Hiszpania 2005 11:15 Peggy Sue wyszła za mąż - komedia obyczajowa reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Kathleen Turner, Nicolas Cage, Barry Miller, Catherine Hicks, Joan Allen, Kevin J. O'Connor, Jim Carrey USA 1986 13:00 Ogary Broadwayu - komedia reż. Howard Brookner, wyk. Madonna, Randy Quaid, Rutger Hauer, Matt Dillon USA 1989 14:25 Bunt na Bounty - dramat przygodowy reż. Roger Donaldson, wyk. Mel Gibson, Anthony Hopkins, Laurence Olivier, Daniel Day-Lewis USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1984 16:35 Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller reż. Paul Greengrass, wyk. Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Brian Cox, Julia Stiles USA/ Niemcy 2004 18:20 Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów - komedia romantyczna reż. Jay Sandrich, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Charles Grodin, Robert Guillaume USA 1980 20:00 Sklepik z horrorami - komedia reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Rick Moranis, Vincent Gardenia, Ellen Greene, Steve Martin USA 1986 22:00 Dallas 362 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Scott Caan, wyk. Shawn Hatosy, Scott Caan, Jeff Goldblum, Kelly Lynch USA 2003 23:35 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 3 reż. Don Coscarelli, Kanada/USA 2005 00:40 Zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa - dramat kryminalny reż. Albert Hughes, Allen Hughes, wyk. Tyrin Turner, Larenz Tate, Jada Pinkett Smith, Samuel L. Jackson USA 1993 02:15 Druga prawda - dramat sensacyjny reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra USA/ Japonia 1990 04:05 Zodiak - thriller reż. Alexander Bulkley, wyk. Justin Chambers, Robin Tunney, Rory Culkin, William Mapother USA 2005 Ale kino! 08:00 Susza - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mahamat-Saleh Haroun, wyk. Abderamane Abakar, Ali Barkai, Khayar Oumar Defallah, Youssouf Djaoro Czad/Francja/Belgia/Austria 2006 09:45 Daisy Miller - dramat kostiumowy reż. Peter Bogdanovich, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Barry Brown, Cloris Leachman, Mildred Natwick USA 1974 11:25 ale krótkie! U kresu - filmy krótkometrażowe 12:05 Rio Grande - western reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Maureen O'Hara, Claude Jarman Jr., J. Carrol Naish USA 1950 13:55 Sabrina - komedia romantyczna reż. Sydney Pollack, wyk. Harrison Ford, Julia Ormond, Greg Kinnear, Nancy Marchand USA/ Niemcy 1995 16:10 Poirot - Niedziela na wsi - film kryminalny reż. Simon Langton, wyk. David Suchet, Jonathan Cake, Megan Dodds, Claire Price Wlk. Brytania 2004 17:55 Star Trek: Nemesis - film SF reż. Stuart Baird, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton USA 2002 20:00 Kajman - komedia reż. Nanni Moretti, wyk. Silvio Orlando, Margherita Buy, Jasmine Trinca, Michele Placido Włochy/Francja 2006 22:00 Czas zabijania - film sensacyjny reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Olivier Platt, Sandra Bullock, Samuel L. Jackson USA 1996 00:35 Nora - dramat biograficzny reż. Pat Murphy, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Susan Lynch, Peter McDonald, Roberto Citran Niemcy/ Włochy/ Irlandia/ Wlk. Brytania 1999 02:20 Victor, syn Dolly - komediodramat reż. James Mangold, wyk. Pruitt Taylor Vince, Shelley Winters, Liv Tyler, Deborah Harry USA 1995 Kino Polska 08:30 Bajki 08:35 Bajki Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - serial animowany 08:40 Bajki O krasnoludkach i krecie - film animowany 08:50 Bajki Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany 09:05 Seans w Iluzjonie 09:30 Seans w Iluzjonie Królowa przedmieścia - melodramat reż. Eugeniusz Bodo, wyk. Helena Grossówna, Aleksander Żabczyński, Stanisław Sielański, Romuald Gierasieński Polska 1938 11:00 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 11:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Wypowiedź: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 11:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Urodziny młodego warszawiaka - dramat wojenny reż. Ewa Petelski, Czesław Petelski, wyk. Piotr Łysak, Andrzej Łapicki, Jolanta Grusznic, Gabriela Kownacka Polska 1980 13:15 Rodzina do kina 13:20 Rodzina do kina Proszę słonia - film animowany 14:30 Rodzina do kina Tydzień przygód w Afryce - serial animowany 14:45 Rodzina do kina Pan Słoń - film animowany 15:00 Rodzina do kina Przygoda w paski - film animowany 15:20 Rodzina do kina Słoń i strusiątko - film animowany 15:35 Rodzina do kina Dlaczego słoń chciał polecieć na Księżyc - film animowany 15:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 15:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Wypowiedź: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 16:15 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Eroica - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Edward Dziewoński, Barbara Połomska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Henryk Bąk Polska 1957 17:45 Seans na dwa głosy 17:50 Seans na dwa głosy Wypowiedź: Janusz Majewski, Marek Kondrat 18:25 Seans na dwa głosy Zaklęte rewiry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Roman Wilhelmi, Roman Skamene, Cestimir Randa Polska/ Czechosłowacja 1975 20:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 20:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Wiosna, panie sierżancie! - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, wyk. Józef Nowak, Małgorzata Pritulak, Tadeusz Fijewski, Tadeusz Kwinta Polska 1974 22:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 22:15 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Jutro premiera - komedia reż. Janusz Morgenstern, wyk. Aleksander Bardini, Barbara Krafftówna, Wieńczysław Gliński, Kalina Jędrusik Polska 1962 23:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery Pantomima wrocławska - film dokumentalny reż. Franciszek Fuchs, wyk. Polska 1974 00:30 KinOFFteka - O młodych aktorach 00:50 KinOFFteka - O młodych aktorach Próba generalna - film dokumentalny reż. Krzysztof Jankowski, wyk. Paweł Ciołkosz, Agata Wątróbska Polska 2006 01:05 KinOFFteka - o młodych aktorach Mim - etiuda filmowa reż. Filip Rudnicki, wyk. Aleksander Mazur, Anna Dymna, Maciej Glinianowicz Polska 01:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 01:45 Seans. Poprawka z historii Twarz anioła - film obyczajowy reż. Zbigniew Chmielewski, wyk. Marek Dudek, Jiri Vrstala, Wojciech Pszoniak, Saturnin Żórawski Polska 1971 03:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii Obóz na Przemysłowej - film dokumentalny reż. Danuta Halladin, wyk. Polska 1970 03:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii Dzieci z rampy - film dokumentalny reż. Andrzej Piekutowski, wyk. Polska 1963 03:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 03:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Wypowiedź: Jerzy Stefan Stawiński 04:05 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Eroica - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Edward Dziewoński, Barbara Połomska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Henryk Bąk Polska 1957 05:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Jerzy Stefan Stawiński Zakonnica - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Munk, wyk. Tadeusz Janczar, Teresa Szmigielówna, Witold Pyrkosz, Roman Polański Polska 1957 Comedy Central 07:00 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 121 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 07:25 Po dyżurze - serial odc. 122 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 07:50 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 101 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 08:15 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 102 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 08:40 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 103 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 310 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 311 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 312 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 511 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 10:50 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 512 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 11:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 207 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:40 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 208 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 209 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:30 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 101 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 12:55 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 102 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 13:20 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 313 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:45 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 314 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:10 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 513 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 514 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 515 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 15:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 210 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 211 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:15 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 111 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:40 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 112 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:05 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 113 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 17:30 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 103 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 17:55 Co się dzieje w Hidden Hills - serial odc. 104 reż. Bryan Gordon, Craig Zisk, USA 2002 18:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 207 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 18:40 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 208 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:05 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 209 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 19:35 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 113 20:25 TBA - film wyk. USA 1995 22:00 South Park - serial animowany odc. 602 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:25 South Park - serial animowany odc. 603 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 22:50 South Park - serial animowany odc. 604 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:15 Kookły - polski serial animowany odc. 103 23:40 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 208 00:30 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 113 01:15 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 702 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 01:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 703 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 704 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 02:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 107 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:00 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 108 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 109 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 137 Australia 2001 13:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 14:00 Bez pardonu 2: Spirala nienawiści - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2000 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 26 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 137 Australia 2001 17:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 18:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2000 19:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 137 Australia 2001 20:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 5 - serial kryminalny odc. 4 USA 1993 21:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 26 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 22:00 Różne oblicza Alberta Walkera - thriller reż. Harry Hook, wyk. John Gordon Sinclair, Alan Scarfe, Sarah Manninen, Lesley Dunlop Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2002 23:40 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 12 USA 2000 00:30 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 26 reż. Chris Adshead, David Allen, Australia 1994 01:20 Różne oblicza Alberta Walkera - thriller reż. Harry Hook, wyk. John Gordon Sinclair, Alan Scarfe, Sarah Manninen, Lesley Dunlop Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2002 AXN Sci Fi 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 11:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2002 12:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 13:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 14 USA 2002 14:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2002 15:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 16:00 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial SF odc. 11 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 12 USA 2002 19:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 13 USA 2002 20:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 14 USA 2002 21:00 Star Trek: Enterprise - serial SF odc. 15 USA 2002 22:00 Syrena - horror SF reż. Sebastian Gutierrez, wyk. Rufus Sewell, Carla Gugino, Jim Piddock, Reno Wilson USA 2001 23:40 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 00:30 Martwa strefa - serial sensacyjny odc. 8 reż. Robert Lieberman, USA 2002 01:20 Syrena - horror SF reż. Sebastian Gutierrez, wyk. Rufus Sewell, Carla Gugino, Jim Piddock, Reno Wilson USA 2001 National Geographic Channel 06:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 06:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 07:00 Tajemnicza siódemka z Afryki - film przyrodniczy 08:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 08:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 09:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 09:30 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 10:00 Skok w oko cyklonu - film dokumentalny 11:00 Technika, która ratuje życie - film dokumentalny 12:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Grecja - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Triumf życia: Zwycięskie drużyny - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 Podobne do nas: Polityka - serial przyrodniczy 15:00 Śmiercionośna dwunastka: Indie - serial przyrodniczy 16:00 Groźne żywioły: Trzęsienia ziemi - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Groźne żywioły: Tsunami - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Groźne żywioły: Tornada - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Groźne żywioły: Wulkany - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kuba Rozpruwacz - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Życie na Marsie - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Wampiry - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Pradawni astronauci - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Kuba Rozpruwacz - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 06:00 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 06:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 07:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:05 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 08:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 09:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 09:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 10:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 10:30 Ben 10 - serial animowany 11:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:30 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 11:55 Robotboy - serial animowany 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 14:45 Ufolągi - serial animowany 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini - serial animowany 15:50 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 16:00 Foster's 60 - serial animowany 16:50 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 17:15 Ben 10 - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Tom i Jerry: Misja na Marsa - film animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 07:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Pierwsza dziesiątka - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Przesuwanie gór - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Auto dla każdego: Ojciec ukradł mi samochód - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Superjazda: Droga po trofeum - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Piąty bieg - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Oświetlenie - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 13:00 Szaleni kaskaderzy: Pierwsza dziesiątka - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Przesuwanie gór - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Sprasowany samochód - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Lotniskowiec USS Bush - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wyścig do Dakaru - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 18:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Kabriolet Chevy '56 - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Amerykański chopper: Eragon - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Broń przyszłości: Inteligentna broń - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 22:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 23:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 00:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 01:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Nogi - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Godzina zero: Zatonięcie promu Estonia - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Fani czterech kółek: Porsche 928 - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Superjazda: Amatorzy driftingu - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Misja nie-zbędna - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 Fox Life 08:10 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 09:10 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 12 10:00 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 1 11:00 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 22, Ślubne zapędy USA 1998 11:30 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 23, Banalny urok USA 1998 12:00 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 23, Głęboki letarg reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 12:55 Myslisz, że umiesz tańczyć - program rozrywkowy odc. 13 13:45 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 14:35 Brzydula Betty - serial komediowy odc. 19, Dzienniki Fey Francja 2006 15:30 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 1, Patriarchat reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 16:25 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 2, Testament reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 17:20 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 1, Powrót do życia reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 18:15 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 2, Noc Halloween reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 19:10 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 20, Chuligani i łamacze serc USA 2003 20:05 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 22, Kiedy w Vegas gasną światła USA 2003 21:00 Tajemnice Palm Springs - serial, dramat odc. 7, Rozterki kobiet reż. Scott Winant , Perry Lang, USA 2006 21:55 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 8, Ogień z nieba reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 22:45 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 9, Niezbędne ryzyko reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 23:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 5, Klub książki USA 2003 00:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 6, Nieufna Hope USA 2003 00:35 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 5 USA 01:00 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 6 USA 01:35 Gej-radar - program rozrywkowy odc. 3 02:25 Opowieści Miłosne - serial romans odc. 8 Włochy 2006 Eurosport 06:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Japonii - kwalifikacje w klasie 125cc 06:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Japonii - kwalifikacje w klasie MotoGP 08:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Japonii - kwalifikacje w klasie 250cc 08:45 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 09:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Pekinie: Mecz półfinałowy 10:15 Piłka nożna Puchar UEFA: Mecz 1. rundy 11:00 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 13:00 Sport motorowy International Formula Masters - 1. wyścig w Brands Hatch 14:00 Piłka nożna kobiet Mistrzostwa Świata: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 16:00 Kolarstwo Vuelta a Espana - 20. etap: Collado Villalba - Collado Villalba 17:45 Lekkoatletyka Światowy finał IAAF w Stuttgarcie - 1. dzień 19:00 Eurosport Buzz - magazyn sportowy 19:30 Kajakarstwo górskie Mistrzostwa świata w Foz do Iguacu 20:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - kobiety w kategorii 58 kg 21:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów Mistrzostwa Świata w Chiang Mai - mężczyźni w kategorii 85 kg 22:00 Jeździectwo Zawody Global Champions Tour w Arezzo - skoki pokazowe 23:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 23:15 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 00:00 Fight Club - magazyn sportów walki 00:45 Jeździectwo Zawody w Deauville 01:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu 03:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Japonii - wyścig w klasie 125cc 05:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Japonii - wyścig w klasie 250cc TCM 07:20 Gdzie są chłopcy - komedia reż. Henry Levin, wyk. George Hamilton, Paula Prentiss, Jim Hutton, Yvette Mimieux USA 1960 09:00 Żółty rolls-royce - komedia obyczajowa reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Rex Harrison, Jeanne Moreau, Ingrid Bergman, Shirley MacLaine Wlk. Brytania 1964 11:05 Gwiazdka z nieba - komedia muzyczna reż. Edward Sedgwick, wyk. Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy, Jack Haley, Patsy Kelly USA 1937 12:15 Dom matki - dramat sensacyjny reż. Jack Clayton, wyk. Dirk Bogarde, Margaret Brooks, Pamela Franklin, Louis Sheldon Williams Wlk. Brytania 1967 14:00 Więzień królewski - film przygodowy reż. Richard Thorpe, wyk. Stewart Granger, Deborah Kerr, James Mason, Jane Greer USA 1952 15:40 Gdzie są chłopcy - komedia reż. Henry Levin, wyk. George Hamilton, Paula Prentiss, Jim Hutton, Yvette Mimieux USA 1960 17:20 Nie jedzcie stokrotek - komedia muzyczna reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, David Niven, Janis Paige, Patsy Kelly USA 1960 19:10 Prywatne życie Elżbiety i Esseksa - dramat biograficzny reż. Michael Curtiz, wyk. Bette Davis, Errol Flynn, Olivia de Havilland, Donald Crisp USA 1939 21:00 Pan Hawajów - film przygodowy reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Charlton Heston, Geraldine Chaplin, John Phillip Law, Mako USA 1970 23:15 Sala kinowa - film dokumentalny 23:45 Porachunki - thriller reż. John Flynn, wyk. Robert Duvall, Karen Black, Joe Don Baker, Robert Ryan USA 1973 01:25 Prawda przeciw prawdzie - western reż. Martin Ritt, wyk. Paul Newman, Laurence Harvey, Claire Bloom, Edward G. Robinson USA 1964 03:00 Pan Hawajów - film przygodowy reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Charlton Heston, Geraldine Chaplin, John Phillip Law, Mako USA 1970 05:20 Żółty rolls-royce - komedia obyczajowa reż. Anthony Asquith, wyk. Rex Harrison, Jeanne Moreau, Ingrid Bergman, Shirley MacLaine Wlk. Brytania 1964 Zone Europa 08:00 Pożegnanie z filmem: Kochajmy się! - dramat reż. Miklós Jancsó, Károly Makk, Pal Sandor, wyk. Gyorgy Cserhalmi, Andras Kern, Laszlo Gorog, Andrea Moldvai Kiss, Ila Schutz, Lajos Kovacs Węgry 1996 09:45 Pies, który lubił pociągi - dramat reż. Goran Paskaljevic, wyk. Dusan Janicijevic, Bata Stojkovic, Pavle Vujisic, Gordana Pavlov, Miroslava Bobic Jugosławia 1977 11:20 Czas żniw - dramat reż. Marina Razbezkina, wyk. Ludmiła Motornaja, Wjłaczesław Batrakow, Dmitri Jakowlew, Dima Ermakow, Siergiej Starostin, Inna Nikiforowa Rosja 2004 12:40 Nędznicy - dramat reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Richard Jordan, Anthony Perkins, Cyril Cusack, Claude Dauphin, John Gielgud, Ian Holm, Celia Johnson, Joyce Redman, Flora Robson, Christopher Guard, Caroline Langrishe, Angela Pleasence, David Swift, Wlk. Brytania 1978 14:50 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 15:20 Wittgenstein - dramat reż. Derek Jarman, wyk. Karl Johnson, Clancy Chassay, Tilda Swinton, Michael Gough Wielka Brytania 1993 16:40 Tylko ty - komedia romantyczna reż. Betty Thomas, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Kelly Preston, Helen Hunt, Tom McFadden, Mark Lynn, Joel Murray, Daniel Roebuck, Liz Sheridan, Monty Ash, Marsha Dietlein, Elvis Ballasteros, Stephen O'Connell, Danny Mora, Gloria Kis USA 1992 18:15 Pożegnanie z filmem: Kochajmy się! - dramat reż. Miklós Jancsó, Károly Makk, Pal Sandor, wyk. Gyorgy Cserhalmi, Andras Kern, Laszlo Gorog, Andrea Moldvai Kiss, Ila Schutz, Lajos Kovacs Węgry 1996 20:00 Salon filmowy - Bigas Luna: Macho - dramat reż. Bigas Luna, wyk. Javier Bardem, Maria de Medeiros, Maribel Verdú, Elisa Tovati, Raquel Bianca, Alessandro Gassman, Benicio Del Toro, Albert Vidal, Ángel de Andrés López, Alicia Moro, Enric Cusí, Francisco Casares, Mar Hiszpania / Włochy 21:45 Kamorysta - dramat kryminalny reż. Giuseppe Tornatore, wyk. Ben Gazzara, Laura del Sol, Lino Troisi, Leo Gullotta, Nicola Di Pinto, Maria Carta, Luciano Bartoli, Franco Interlenghi, Marzio Honorato, Anita Zagaria Włochy 1986 00:40 Celine, czyli zamek zakazanych przyjemności - film erotyczny reż. Thierry Petit, wyk. Lisa Guerlain, Philippe Lejeune, Soanin, Melanie Coste Francja 2004 02:15 Czarująca Melissa - film erotyczny reż. Jean-Claude Maillard, wyk. Loan, Allen, Jean Marc Collidor, Kamerone, Karin Francja 2003 03:05 Macho - dramat reż. Bigas Luna, wyk. Javier Bardem, Maria de Medeiros, Maribel Verdú, Elisa Tovati, Raquel Bianca, Alessandro Gassman, Benicio Del Toro, Albert Vidal, Ángel de Andrés López, Alicia Moro, Enric Cusí, Francisco Casares, Mar Hiszpania / Włochy Zone Romantica 06:00 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 144 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 06:55 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 145 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 07:50 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 146 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 08:45 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 147 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 09:40 Dlaczego właśnie ja! - telenowela odc. 148 reż. Juan Carlos Villamizar Delgado, Kolumbia 2006 10:35 To jest życie: Błąd Mariseli - serial odc. 1 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 36 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 12:25 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 37 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 13:30 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 38 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 14:15 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 39 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:10 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 40 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 16:00 Kość niezgody - film fabularny reż. Juan Jose Jusid, wyk. Susana Gimenez, Rossy de Palma, Luis Brandoni, Blum Bettiana, Loles Leon Argentyna 1999 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 22 19:00 Gotuj z Angelem! - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 20:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 30 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 25 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi - serial odc. 8 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Trzecie życzenie - film fabularny reż. Shelley Jensen, wyk. Sean Maguire, Armand Assante, Jenna Mattison, Jennifer Blanc USA 2005 01:00 To jest życie: Dwa etaty - serial odc. 2 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 105 Kolumbia 2004 02:40 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 106 Kolumbia 2004 03:30 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 107 Kolumbia 2004 04:20 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 108 Kolumbia 2004 05:10 Dziedzictwo Luny - telenowela odc. 109 Kolumbia 2004 TVN Style 6:30 Maja w ogrodzie Magazyn poradnikowy 7:00 Telezakupy Program reklamowy 7:30 O tym się mówi Informacje 7:45 Grunt to zdrowie Magazyn poradnikowy 8:15 Mamo to ja Informacje 8:45 Miasto kobiet Rozmowa 9:45 Przeglądarka Program kulturalny 10:30 Co jest dla ciebie dobre Magazyn poradnikowy 11:30 Miejski ekoogrodnik Magazyn poradnikowy 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz Magazyn poradnikowy 12:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród Magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Grunt to zdrowie Magazyn poradnikowy 13:30 Salon piękności Informacje 14:00 Miasto kobiet Rozmowa 15:00 Nastoletnie aniołki Magazyn poradnikowy 16:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil show biznesu Informacje 16:30 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago Rozrywka 17:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu Rozrywka 18:30 Superniania Reality show 19:30 I ty możesz mieć Superdziecko Informacje 20:00 Lekcja stylu Informacje 21:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil show biznesu Informacje 21:30 Magiel towarzyski Program kulturalny 22:15 Hotel Babylon Serial obyczajowy 23:20 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago Rozrywka 0:20 Uwaga, faceci! Serial obyczajowy 1:00 Telezakupy Program reklamowy 1:30 Te koszmarne nastolatki - wyprowadzam się! Reality show 2:20 Szkoła randkowania Reality show 2:45 Kto tu teraz rządzi Serial dokumentalny 3:10 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza Reality show 3:35 Ona czyli ja Reportaż Hyper 21:00 Bleach - Serial rysunkowy odc. 11; (Japonia) 21:30 Games Convention - odc. 3 22:00 Fresh Air - Sam & Max 22:30 Replay - Informacje 23:00 Game Factory - Wiedźmin 23:15 Bleach - Serial rysunkowy odc. 10; (Japonia) 23:45 Game Play - Informacje 0:00 Games Convention - odc. 1 0:30 Hyper Classic - Informacje Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ESPN Classic z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Trace TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNBC Europe z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku